


Bath Time

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan, alone, in a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigtitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtitch/gifts).



> Originally written for bigtitch and posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Ryan moved his hand down to his cock, his eyes falling shut as he slid into the bath. The warm water cascaded over his shoulders and the aches and pains of the day’s dinosaur hunting began to fade away. He moved his hand faster, his body thrumming with need. His breathing became harsher, his heartbeat one continuous pulse in his ears, drowning out all other sounds as he touched himself in ways guaranteed to make him see stars.

And then he was coming, back arching and a low groan escaping from his throat. The perfect end to a terrible day.


End file.
